


Body and Blood of Rick Grimes

by VulgarSequins



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Were talking like a papercut, mild bloodplay, sacrilegious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulgarSequins/pseuds/VulgarSequins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl gets an idea after seeing Rick and Gabriel talking to pay Rick back for taking his bow. What starts out as a fun, blasphemous romp, turns into the worshipping of his savior, Rick Grimes.</p><p>Takes place before S6 finale/after Rick's speech in the church</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body and Blood of Rick Grimes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiofrean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/gifts).



> FINALLY! This has been sitting on my laptop for MONTHS, but since I had to be a busy adult, it gathered dust. The first 900 words were just waiting for the rest of the story to happen. This story... may be my ticket to hell?
> 
> This is a long overdue gift to Tiofrean, because she has gifted me with lovely things and some how thinks I'm cool enough to be her friend. <3 I adore you to pieces, Darlin' and I hope you enjoy. Blasphemy and religious imagery tend to be our bond so...
> 
> This is unbeta'd so all mistakes belong to me. (I'm impatient and couldn't wait for my beta to read, so edits may pop up. I feel like I'm forgetting tags. I should have been asleep at least a hour ago.) I hope they aren't too out of character, but I wanted the to be playful and just relaxed. Surely they can't be all angry, broody dudes the entire time of their lives, right?

The sky was bright and clear with soft clouds littering it and offering partial shade that was unnecessary due to how comfortable the temperature was outside. Children were out playing as children do, however unusual it was in this dead world. Various adults were doing yard work or strengthening walls. Some, like Sasha and Eugene were on watch. Everyone but Daryl had a job today; somehow he had managed a day off. He’s pretty sure that was due to the fact that Rick “suggested” it and left no room for argument.

Daryl politely nodded to the people that passed him, saying their greetings to him with smiles and waves. It had taken him some time to get used to that, to this new life. Carol would get onto him for either not responding or just grunting, so rather than incur the wrath of the woman in charge of their cooking, he adjusted quickly. It was just a matter of surviving comfortably or surviving with the constant fear that Carol had done something to his meal. 

He continued to wander Alexandria aimlessly, uncomfortable with not having a clear task to do and not used to the free time. Their little band of misfits had not had a chance to just “relax” since the prison, and Daryl hesitated to get that comfortable again; the Governor had been able to do a sneak attack on them and split their family apart, setting in to motion a domino effect that nearly broke them all. 

He thought about going hunting, but couldn’t find his bow; knowing someone had hidden it, and hid it well enough that he hasn’t found it yet. That was part of what his exploring of Alexandria was, him trying to find it. He had a strong feeling he knew who it was that took it, and said thief was making his way up to him. Gabriel was at his side, speaking with a nervous smile while Rick listened with a face that appeared to be void of expression. To everyone in passing, one would think he was listening and letting the other man talk, but Daryl could see it written clear as day that Rick was not only bored with the conversation, but irritated that Gabriel wasn’t taking his silence as a clear hint to shut the hell up. No, the priest to continue talking Rick’s ear off, unaware of the conversation reaching a breaking point. Daryl debated saving the man, or letting Rick suffer.

“I’m just saying, Rick, I think it would do wonders for the other residents if you attended at least one mass-”

“Gabriel, I’ve told you, it’s not something I-”

“You won’t know until you try? You could maybe do both. Have your meetings in the house of God, but also maybe hear his word? I really don’t think that you talking about killing people is something he would approve of in his home. I know it’s not like it was in the old world, I understand that. I’m not the same father I was-” 

“Ya’know, he might be right Rick,” Daryl grunted out when the two had reached within a comfortable listening distance and made a point to ignore Gabriel’s shocked face at the gruff man agreeing with him. Instead, he reveled in the glare Rick gave him. He couldn’t give a damn about Rick going to church. He just wanted to pay Rick back for taking his damn bow, and show him that Daryl may be a redneck but he wasn’t stupid and knew Rick planned on fucking with him the minute he told him to take the day off. “Ya might need a little religion in yer life. All those sins ya got piled up against ya.” 

“Oh! Daryl, you should join too,” Gabriel’s look of shock had morphed to one of elation at the prospect of getting two of Alexandria’s roughest in the church for more than a rally of how to handle their next threat. 

“Nah, Father,” Daryl rumbled, stepping away from the two men with a head nod, eyes still on Rick’s face. “Got my own religion and God. Kneel to ‘em almost every night.”

Rick’s cheeks bloomed a pretty bright red at the implication behind Daryl’s words. The archer continued to walk backwards a few more paces before turning to leave the two to continue the one sided conversation; Rick’s eyes piercing his own, never wavering. He made it a few feet away from his leader and the ruined priest before he got an idea. 

He made a sharp turn to the right; a man on a new mission. If his years of life being a Dixon didn’t damn him, or the new world forcing his hand to kill or be killed to protect himself and his family, than the shit he was about to get in to for a sweeter revenge against Rick would surely reserve his place in Hell. 

* * *

 

Daryl was silent when he stepped through the slumbering streets of Alexandria, a complete contrast to his walk earlier in the day. He made no sound while he moved, even the bag he was carrying full of tonight’s supplies, was quiet. A smile plastered on his face that was so rare, only Rick, Carol, and Judith ever saw it. His stomach was flipping in anticipation for what was to come. Daryl told Rick to meet him at the crossroads of the church and the house they kept stock in after he finished tucking Judith and Carl in for the night. He was grateful that Rick wasn’t making rounds tonight so he could set things up without tipping the other man off. Daryl couldn’t help whistling out a soft tune as he made his way up the steps of his destination.

* * *

 

Daryl readjusted his vest and sleeves, thankful that the temperature dropped like it had when the sun had set. Alexandria spoiled him a little in that he now preferred to not sweat through his layers if it could be helped any. He was on his second cigarette waiting for Rick; he wasn’t nervous, not by any means. This was excitement he was feeling. He wanted to pat himself on the back for his sudden idea and knew Rick would appreciate it. It was certainly time better spent planning this than sitting around waiting for the day to end by wasting it napping. 

The sound of Rick’s boots hitting the concrete brought Daryl out of his thoughts. Even in the dark of night, Daryl could make out that swagger of hips anywhere. It was pretty late in the evening, so not many houses were lit up; their owners and residents having gone to sleep hours ago. Daryl let his half burnt cigarette drop to the ground, his boot smashing out the embers and watched Rick walk closer. 

The man was tense. To everyone but their close knit family, it would have looked like Rick was perfectly fine; just walking down the street to meet his friend. However, Daryl could tell in the way Rick’s shoulders were bunched, in how his hands didn’t sway freely with each step. His need to walk with his hand resting on his colt was not just a habit the leader couldn’t break. It was a habit he **wouldn’t** break. Constantly ready for when a threat was to jump out and gain the upper hand. Well, try to anyway. Daryl had seen too many examples of someone trying to get the jump on Rick Grimes, He also saw the aftermath of that type of stupidity, a majority of the time resulting in death.

When Rick’s life motto became, “they fucked with the wrong people”, the man had backed it up time and time again. 

“Hey, everything okay?” Rick ducked his head when he spoke, barely a breath away from Daryl’s face, but his eyes still flickered to their surroundings. Daryl wondered if he should keep fucking with Rick. He still didn’t have his crossbow in his possession yet, and he knew Rick still knew its whereabouts. “Should we get Carol or Michonne?”

“Nah,” Daryl waved Rick off before turning to lead him away. “It ain’t something that they need to come talk ‘bout. Just ya and me.” 

Daryl started walking towards the church, scratching at his neck and the fabric wrapped around it. Rick followed closely behind Daryl, the latter still feeling Rick keeping the distance between them minimal. Daryl could feel his body running warm underneath his layers. 

When they reached the doors of the church, Daryl opened them for Rick, motioning the other to move inside first. Rick gave him a confused look before doing as suggested, walking further ahead than just the entryway. Daryl closed the doors quietly behind him, watching Rick while he locked the doors. 

“Daryl?” Rick turned when he heard the locking mechanism echo through the empty church. There were large candles placed around the alter of the front of the stage. The lighting created a warm glow, but it was still an unsettling presence with the shadows sharp and flickering across the walls. “What’s going on?”

“Ain’t nothin’ gonna come out and bite ya, Rick. Calm down,” Daryl knocked his shoulder into Rick’s as he walked past him, a playful smirk on his face.  Daryl continued walking towards the front of the church, shrugging his vest off and placing it on one of the front pews before the alter. His smirk stayed in place hearing Rick’s boots echoing off the ceiling and getting louder the closer he got. 

“I’m calm. We the only ones in here?” It was evident in Rick’s voice that he was still unclear of Daryl’s intentions and what he had in mind with the leader.

“Yep. Just us,” Daryl turned to face Rick once he had stepped up to the main alter. His fingers started to work the buttons of his long sleeve shirt, revealing his article of clothing hidden underneath. 

“What are you- Daryl?” Rick’s eyes went wide in the candlelight.

“Told ya earlier today, Rick,” Daryl’s hip cocked out and leaned against the podium of the alter, shrugging off his shirt to land on the ground. Underneath his shirt was one of Gabriel’s shirts stretched tight across Daryl’s body. The buttons placed around the top of his chest and shoulders strained to keep the fabric closed and together. Spotted around his neck was the stark white contrast of the father’s collar in place. “Ya needed a little religion in your life.”

“Did- Did you honestly rip the sleeves off of Gabriel’s shirt?” Rick barked out a laugh, making his way up closer to Daryl. His eyes were still running up and down Daryl’s body, taking note of the tighter fitting pants Daryl was wearing as well. “That’s got to be his shirt because it sure as shit doesn’t fit you right.”

“Ya sayin’ I’m fat?” Daryl’s hand patted his own gut but didn’t take his eyes off of Rick’s face. His other hand was raised, along with his middle finger in a playful salute. “Ass.”

“Oh yeah, that’s what I meant,” Rick rolled his eyes, leaning forward to bite at Daryl’s finger. Daryl yanked his hand away just in time to miss strong teeth clamping down around it.

“I was more complimenting your arms,” Rick’s eyes moves down to Daryl’s biceps while his long fingers brushed against the hot flesh of muscle. 

“Your shoulders,” his hands continued their journey upwards to strong, wide set shoulders. The tips of his fingers picked at the crudely torn fabric of the makeshift cut off sleeves. 

“Your chest,” Rick’s palms slowly dragged south from Daryl’s shoulders to caress his chest, his eyes downcast to watch his hands work across stretched fabric. Daryl could feel his nipples pebbling under his palms. 

“Ya tryin’ to seduce me, Rick?” Daryl grabbed Rick’s wrists, tugging them upwards beside their faces. He made a quiet “tsk”ing noise, shaking his head back and forth with a brow raised. “Lust is a sin, ya know, and even here in church.”

“You started it.”

“And I’m gonna end it,” Daryl growled before crashing his lips against Rick’s own in a harsh kiss. Their mouths slotted together, tongues dancing for dominance before Rick broke away, his eyes dark with arousal. 

“What’s gotten in to you? Don’t get me wrong, I’m not complaining,” Rick licked his bottom lip before biting on to it, his flesh flushing red again while trying to hide his smile. 

“Just a lil’ Holy Spirit,” Daryl smirked before crouching, grabbing the backs of Rick’s thighs and hoisting him up with ease. Rick let out an undignified squawk, grabbing Daryl’s shoulders for balance before he was sat down upon the alter. It was the perfect height for Daryl to slip in between Rick’s legs, standing with his body flush to Rick’s. The older man’s hands found their way in to Daryl’s hair, brushing his bangs back so see his face more clearly in the candlelight. 

“So what, you tryin’ to bless me, Father Dixon?” Rick chuckled, rolling his hips against Daryl’s, letting out a soft grunt at the contact against his own stiff erection in his jeans. 

“In the name of the Father,” Daryl’s lips found Rick’s forehead. “The son,” Rick’s chin. “The holy,” his right cheek. “Spirit,” his left cheek. 

“You must have done your homework,” Rick tilted his head back when Daryl’s lips roamed down to his neck, kissing and licking the damp skin peaking up form his collar. 

“My momma took me to church when I was lil’. Know enough to bull shit through it,” Daryl nuzzled at Rick’s ear, biting the lobe and tugging gently. His hot breath ghosted across when he spoke, his fingers working on pulling Rick’s shirt up across his stomach and chest. “Now, ya trust me, right?”

“I do,” Rick raised his arms above his head, allowing Daryl to pull his shirt off and toss it aside. His hands found Daryl’s neck and just rested there, his face flushing at his words; his brain clicking over to something far more loving and romantic in the symbolism of what they had become rather than the kinky rendezvous Daryl had concocted. 

Daryl caught on to Rick’s thoughts, his eyes boring deep in to his lover’s. He leaned forward the short distance needed to brush his lips against Rick’s; not quite a kiss but more a soft caress. His strong, thick fingers made their way to Rick’s gun belt, making quick work in removing it with practiced ease. Next, Rick’s pants came open with a flick and a tug of the button and zipper. The two of them rocked against each other, mimicking past love making their shared with one another. Daryl’s hips rolled against Rick’s own, Rick holding on to Daryl’s face while they just consumed each other’s breaths and moans. 

Daryl was the one to break away, though they both knew that if they had just ended there tonight, they would both be content. What Daryl had planned to be a quick, exciting fuck, was turning in to something they both had no control over. He slowly sinked to his knees between Rick’s own, his eyes never leaving those bright blue spheres of Heaven looking down at him. Daryl’s hands gripped one of Rick’s boots, tugging it off and tossing it aside much like Rick’s shirt earlier. The echo of it hitting the wooden floors sounded loud to their ears, but neither of them cared. He made quick work of the other boot, removing Rick’s socks as well. 

“Lift up, baby,” Daryl’s voice was rough and barely above a whisper, but Rick could hear him clearly. He lifted his hips as was asked of him while Daryl’s fingertips slid inside the waistband of his jeans and underwear. They continued to move behind Rick, his heated digits burning a trail across Rick’s goose bumped flesh. As quickly as they came, they were gone; gripping on to the fabric and dragging it down over the swell of Rick’s ass, hips, thighs, and then calves. Daryl crouched to remove them completely, watching Rick’s skin prickle at the cool air that engulfed his body. He was completely naked before a fully clothed Daryl. Rick’s hardening cock twitched at the submissive, yet powerful position Daryl had placed him in. All of the hunter’s attention was focused on him and his exposed body.

When Daryl stood, Rick moved forward to kiss him again but was denied when the other man shifted to the side, grabbing a basin that was tucked away on the far end of the alter. Rick’s brows furrowed and he looked on in confusion when Daryl knelt before him once more to put it on the ground below his hanging feet. 

“Daryl?” Rick tilted his head, analyzing what the other man was doing on the ground before it dawned upon him. 

Daryl dipped his hands in to the basin and cupped them, lifting handfuls of water to one of Rick’s feet and pouring the cold liquid over them. His fingers dragged across the top and underside of his foot, Daryl’s touch light but not enough to send him in a giggling fit. Rick could feel his heart palpitate quicker at the gesture. 

Daryl repeated the action to Rick’s other foot, the sound of water splashing back in to the basin the only noise in the church to rival Rick’s heavy breathing. Daryl’s eyes finally made contact with Rick’s, looking up from his shaggy bangs. Rick couldn’t stop the sharp inhale if he tried; the emotion in Daryl’s eyes something he had only seen possibly two other times in their time of knowing each other in his Godforsaken world they lived in. He bent his head down, Rick’s foot still in his hands and placed a kiss to the top of it.  Daryl continued to trail light kisses up Rick’s ankle, shin, and knee; spreading his thighs the further up his legs his journey went. 

Rick could faintly make out the sound of ceramic scraping against wood; assuming Daryl was moving the bowl with his boot so as to not knock it over when he stood between Rick’s legs to take residence there once more. His heart was beating hard in his chest, and the ache between his legs was growing uncomfortable. There was a different energy charging between them, and Rick wanted to consume it. His hands found Daryl’s face once more, pulling him towards his own lips. Their breath mingled once again, Daryl’s thin lips brushing against Rick’s fuller set.

“Lord, forgive me for my sins,” Daryl pushed the words in to Rick’s mouth, letting him swallow them whole. Rick’s hands slid further around Daryl’s head, burying them deep in to his scalp and tugging on to his messy strands to force them together. Rick fused his mouth to Daryl’s, his tongue pushing in to the other man’s mouth to taste him, to savor him. A loud, guttural moan ripped its way from Rick’s throat, Daryl responding in kind when he felt Rick’s cock rub against his belly.

Daryl broke the kiss to look over the side of the table in search for something, but Rick didn’t care. He continued to kiss and lick at Daryl’s jaw. Rick made a quiet, frustrated noise when the collar of Daryl’s stolen shirt got in the way. His long fingers yanked it away and ripped the top three buttons of the shirt open without any remorse for destroying someone else’s possession. It was a ruined shirt anyway. Daryl moaned at the aggressive attack on his clothing, tilting his head back to give Rick more room. 

Rick’s teeth and tongue moved to Daryl’s neck, his messy affections turning to nips and sucks with the intention to mark his skin. Faint bruises started blossoming in the wake of Rick’s unplanned path. One of Rick’s hands palmed Daryl through his tight fitting trousers, the other making quick work of the belt. He opened Daryl’s pants up so he could have better access to his prize. Daryl’s knees buckled under him when Rick’s mouth found the small ‘x’ tattooed on his collarbone.

Daryl lost his grip on the vase he had in his hand, the noise of it falling giving Rick pause in his distractions he was performing with his mouth. Rick’s forehead rested against Daryl’s temple, warm breath panting against his neck. Daryl scrambled to upright a small vase, but enough of its contents had poured out for Rick to see what was hidden inside. 

“Is that… Is that oil?” Rick’s voice sounded wrecked, and he hadn’t even been touched; just worshipped. “You gonna fuck me with Holy Oil?”

“Only if ya let me.”

Rick took the few moments of peace to calm his breathing, looking to his side where Daryl had been keeping his random supplies through the night. How he hadn’t noticed the basin, vase, gun, or knife tucked away on the side of the alter is just a testament to how much he trusted Daryl to keep them safe. Rick reached over to slowly wrap his fingers around the hilt of Daryl’s knife, bringing it back between their bodies. 

Daryl watched Rick’s hand while Rick’s own eyes studied his face. There wasn’t a trace of fear or even confusion in Daryl’s features, just the undying trust that he had in Rick that matched the trust he knew Rick had in him.

“I give you my body,” Rick whispered against Daryl’s lips. Rick leaned back just enough to take the blade against his thumb, cutting a knick out of his skin. Blood welled up quickly, and Rick tossed the knife back to where his own colt lay at rest. He took his bleeding thumb up to Daryl’s forehead, making a small cross there before dropping his hand between their bodies. He used his other hand to push open the ruined shirt, giving him enough access to make the same cross in the middle of Daryl’s chest with his blood. Finally he raised his hand back up to Daryl’s face, making a cross against his parted lips; his eyes never leaving Daryl’s during the blessing. “I give you my blood…”

Daryl sucked Rick’s thumb into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the wound, blood already slowing to a stop. Rick bit his own bottom lip, trying to hide his whimper at the motion. His body started falling back, his thumb staying in Daryl’s mouth as long as possible before slipping out with an audible pop; his back now flush with the cool marble of the alter. Rick lifted his feet and placed them on the edge of the table, spreading his legs wide while still looking up and Daryl from his reclined position; his leaking cock resting against his own belly, hard and flushed. Daryl’s eyes dilated and the frozen, heated moment broke in that instance of Rick presenting his being to Daryl. 

The oil was surprisingly cool against Rick’s hole, Daryl forgoing putting any on his fingers and just pouring it against his opening. Thick, strong fingers swirled around the furled muscle, causing Rick’s body to shudder with anticipation. He sucked in a deep breath when one of Daryl’s fingers started to slowly push inside his body. When Daryl was knuckle deep, he curled his finger inside of Rick. It didn’t take much searching to find what he was looking for; Daryl knew Rick’s body better than Rick did. The man below him tensed and jolted when the shock of arousal shot through him, a whine falling from his lips. 

Rick rocked his hips against Daryl’s hand while he continued to work him open. Two fingers soon went in with ease, but Daryl had to add more oil just to be safe to get the third in without causing Rick any pain or discomfort. Daryl knew Rick was ready for more when his hands found the edge of the alter, gripping on it and using the leverage to force Daryl’s fingers deeper inside his body. 

“Look at ya,” Daryl rubbed the pads of his fingers against Rick’s prostate, keeping his hand otherwise still. “So beautiful like this, my God.”

Daryl leaned down to kiss the needy whimper away from Rick’s mouth when he removed his fingers. There was no need for words or reassurances; both of them having made it clear in the beginning of their intimacy months ago that if lines were crossed or one wasn’t ready, there was no hesitation in voicing it. Daryl had never once ignored Rick’s needs, but he also didn’t turn a blind eye to his body and how it reacted; if it needed more coaxing to relax for him or if it just wasn’t going to happen in that moment. However, Rick’s body was practically screaming at him to dive deep inside.

The soft whisper of clothing falling was overpowered by Rick’s panting breaths. Rick’s bright blue eyes watched on in lust as Daryl took the vase of oil, pouring almost all of its remaining contents on his swollen cock and once more on Rick’s twitching hole. Daryl held the base of his dick firmly, positioning himself against Rick’s impatient body and watched the other man’s expression as he started to glide into the wet heat before him. 

“Oh, God,” Rick let out a long moan while Daryl continued to push inside him. He eyes were shut tight and his toes curled at the sensation of Daryl’s thick cock splitting him open slowly. Rick’s hands were gripping at the front of Daryl’s shirt, the tell tale sound of fabric giving accompanying his noise of pleasure. When Daryl’s hips were flush against Rick’s ass, his hands sought out Rick’s, placing them on the alter beside Rick’s head.

“Ya good, Rick?” Daryl leaned over Rick to look down at his face and watch his expression closely to look for any sign of pain. The more he bent over, the more constricting his shirt got; the starched and pressed prison finally giving way and splitting down the middle of his back to make room for his flexing back muscles. With his new given freedom, Daryl pushed Rick’s hands out to their sides. Rick’s body position mimicked the figure behind them placed up upon the alter, both figures placed there for worship. Daryl squeezed Rick’s hands and nipped at his chin. “Talk to me, Darlin’. Look at me.”

“Yes,” Rick’s eyes opened on command, his breathing coming in soft pants and he returned the squeeze; his body gripping Daryl’s cock tight in time with his fists. The hunter tensed, his hips jerking against Rick’s body and causing him to thrust suddenly. A weak moan left Rick’s lips, his body squirming to get more friction or movement from Daryl. “Fuck, please, Daryl. Move.”

Daryl no longer hesitated now that Rick had given him permission. He dragged Rick’s hands back closer to the sides of his head, wanting to have the leverage he needed to pound into the man under him. He pulled out until the head of his cock was tugging at Rick’s rim, trying to stay inside the warm heat only to snap forward and shove back inside. The quick, hard movement had Rick crying out, his head tilted back and neck exposed. 

The sounds that filled the church were a mix of Daryl’s belt clanking against the alter, the objects surrounding Rick clattering as Daryl continued to fuck into him quickly, and Rick’s sharp moans and gasps mixed with Daryl’s own grunts. Their hands stayed intertwined, their palms sweating with their exertion. However, it did not deter them from squeezing tight when struck with a spike of pleasure, expressing to one another without words how euphoric they felt. Daryl’s mouth soon found Rick’s, their kiss sloppy and uncoordinated but everything they needed in that moment. 

“D-Daryl, I’m close-“ Rick panted against Daryl’s wet lips. Their bodies were covered in sweat, Rick’s back starting to slip across the marble and he had a fleeting thought to be thankful Daryl still had a hold of his hands. Just as quick as the thought presented itself, Daryl started to let go of one of Rick’s hands. No doubt to move between their bodies to stroke Rick’s leaking cock that was currently covering Father Gabriel’s shirt in copious amounts precum. “No. Just like this- Oh fucking- Christ, Daryl! Please-”

Rick’s hands tightened around Daryl’s own, his knuckles going white from the death grip he had on the other man. His long bow legs fell down from the alter and wrapped around Daryl’s waist, trying to force his cock deeper inside. Daryl’s hips faltered at the aggressive demand, his cock twitching in Rick’s ass. He was just as close as Rick. 

Daryl’s tempo doubled and Rick’s cries grew louder. Daryl spoke loving prayers into Rick’s ear while Rick chanted out Daryl’s name like he was praying to a deity. Rick’s body abruptly tensed under Daryl’s, his brows furrowing and his eyes shut tight. Daryl’s world and senses narrowed to the man under him. The visual of Rick’s head tilted back when calling out for Daryl; his curls a messy crown splayed out around him in dark rays. The feel of Rick’s cum coating his stomach and chest; wet heat seeping through the fabric of what remained of Daryl’s shirt. Rick’s tight walls squeezing and pulsing around Daryl’s aching cock as he continued thrusting hard and deep into his convulsing body; forcing Rick to ride out his orgasm while still being frantically fucked into. 

It only took Daryl half a dozen uncoordinated thrusts before he pushed his hips as far in to Rick’s ass as he could; Rick’s body squirming in post orgasm over sensitivity when Daryl’s cock continued to assault his prostate and fill Rick with his cum. The feeling of pleasure and overwhelming bliss washed over Daryl, whiting out his vision except for Rick before him. The older man was panting, his skin glistening in a layer of sweat and his eyes bright crystal blue even in the low light. He looked other worldly.

Daryl’s knees buckled and he had to rest his weight on Rick; his forehead landing on Rick’s chest as he came down from his high. He didn’t even realize he had let go of Rick’s hands until he felt long fingers carding through his damp hair. Daryl tilted his head to lay his temple against the flesh under him, Rick’s heartbeat still drumming fast and like thunder in his ear. His voice vibrating and sending a weak shiver down his spine.

“Well, if this is what comin’ to church gets me, Gabriel is going to shit a brick seein’ me front and center of his sermon.”

“He won’t want us comin’ near his church when he finds out what I just did to ya,” Daryl snorted and kissed the middle of Rick’s chest before he carefully slid out of Rick’s body. He couldn’t help but watch in undisguised lust as some of his cum started to drip out of Rick’s twitching hole. His middle finger swirled around the red opening, mixing the oil and cum together before pushing it back inside Rick, earning a surprised moan form his lover. “Got some holy spirit fallin’ out there, Rick.”

“Get out of there, wise ass, you have other things to clean up,” Rick sat up and shoved at Daryl’s shoulder, closing his legs off to him. He gingerly moved off the alter to begin the task of getting redressed. He didn’t take care to be too put together, knowing Daryl would most likely undress him once more when they arrived to their bedroom. “What made you do all of this anyway? Were you that bored today because I made you take the day off?” 

“Ya could say God spoke to me,” Daryl smirked and started blowing out the candles that had not already gone out during their love making. His pants were already zipped and buttoned, but he had removed the remains of Gabriel’s shirt. “Got the idea after runnin’ into ya and Father Annoying. Had nothin’ else to do today, since ya took my fuckin’ crossbow and hid it. I swear to God Rick-“

“Ah ah, ain’t that a sin to use His name in vain-“

“If ya gave it to Eugene again to take it apart as a joke, I’m gonna strangle ya. No lyin’ this time.”

“So, you’re sayin’ you did this as payback? That God told you to do this, come here?” Rick finished slipping his boots on, fully clothed now. He walked back to the alter to grab his gun belt and colt before making his way to Daryl to lay a quick kiss on his lips. When he pulled away, he had a shit eating grin plastered on his face, turning around to start his trek out of the church and to their home. “Never took you for a religious man, Daryl.”

“Ya ain’t gonna tell me where my damn bow is?"

“Oh, God didn’t tell you?” Rick turned after unlocking the church, feigning surprised on his face. “It’s tucked between the third pew to your right and the wall. I’ll see you at home, Daryl.”

“Wait,what? You son of a bitch- Rick!”


End file.
